


The Color of Love

by GetMcDunkedOn



Series: Tag's Multiverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dancefell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dustfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errorfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - HorrorLust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrorfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inkfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Storyfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Fluff, Gay, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mt. Ebott (Undertale), Multi, Multiverse, No More Resets (Undertale), Nonbinary Character, Scars, Smoking, Swearing, Synesthesia, Violence, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/pseuds/GetMcDunkedOn
Summary: Many, many skeletons from many different universes are all living in one city. They've all been freed by their various humans, and are learning to mingle with each other and the humans. Skeletons start to meet, form bonds, discover things. Drama, laughs, and sorrow is abound. The creator of all of these characters sits back and watches, and, occasionally, slips into the world to mingle. Can they all really come together and make this mess of life work? Or is everything doomed to fall apart?The softest of skeletons forms a bond with a sharper counterpart, who struggles with his past and trying to adjust to a life mostly free of violence and with more people than he's used to. He learns how to be softer, while his sweet new lover learns how to take things a little more seriously.Heavily inspired by Kamari333's 'Ebott is a Multiverse' series.





	1. Cerulean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burlesque (Uncensored)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372225) by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). 



> Well I have no idea how this is gonna go, or even if I'll finish it. But, hey, I've got some plot points in my head, all of the pairings figured out, and many hijinks to play out. Also a bit of inspiration, maybe. Sort of.
> 
> Notes for this chapter:
> 
> Vega - Classic Sans, he has voice-to-color synesthesia. Specifically, the tone of voice/emotion a person is using in their voice corresponds to a specific color. I wonder if anyone can figure out my key in time...?
> 
> Solstice - Classic Papyrus, you'll see more about him later.
> 
> Alka - Alterfell (Altertale + Underfell) Sans, the old ruins caretaker, has a bit of a big brother complex.
> 
> I'll introduce more characters as they come.

The door made a soft chiming sound, and the sweet, homey fragrance of various teas washed over Vega. He glanced around, his hands easily slipping into the pockets of his parka. Assorted boxes and jars of tea were neatly stacked, arranged by type. A few places had tea pots on little burners, and samples of certain more popular teas on display for testing. Behind the counter sat a skeleton monster, much like Vega himself, his back perfectly straight. He looked to be dressed in a robe of some sort, the hood and sleeves red, arms tucked into the opposite sleeves. He seemed harsher in appearance, teeth sharp, one glinting gold. There was a lateral crack down his right socket, splitting and tapering underneath. Though Vega’s own face was unmarred, his teeth flat and harmless, he wasn’t surprised. The Fell skeletons had a big district, but not all of them chose to stay there.

The sharp skeleton’s eyelights were a muddy sort of cerulean, and that told Vega plenty about the kind of person he was already. He shuffled up to the counter, noting that the shopkeep’s pupils never left him. Was that wariness, or just interest in the only current customer? The harsher monsters tended to be jumpy. And yet, this one’s posture was relaxed. ‘alka,’ the nametag on his chest dubbed him, in a familiar, all-lowercase font.

“golden flower is on your right,” Alka informed him, his voice deep, almost husky, with a touch of that drawly accent his type had. A much clearer cerulean poured from the words, and Vega couldn’t help but grin. Familiar endless patience.

“actually, i wasn’t looking for golden flower.”

“oh.” His brow raised slightly. “my apologies, most skeletons coming in here have quite a fondness for it. how can i help you, then?”

Despite the light drawl, his words had a deliberate quality about them, a more formal speech pattern than younger monsters (and humans) bothered with. This guy had to be several centuries old. Vega must have worn his amusement on his face, because the man’s sockets narrowed after a moment.

“how can i help you?” he repeated, and Vega watched the perfect cerulean of the words darken, even take on a faint hint of muddy green.

“heh heh. sorry, just remembered something funny. yeah, i’m actually looking for a kind of tea to wake me up, not put me to sleep.”

“oh. coffee not to your tastes?”

“nah. too bitter.”

“right.”

The other skeleton got up and came around the counter, and Vega could see the rest of his appearance. The robe was long enough to cover his feet, tied with rope at the waist. He was only a few inches taller than Vega, which was unusual - the softer skeleton stood at a pretty 4’6”. Even as Alka reached out to switch on a burner, his hand never became visible. Vega couldn’t help but wonder if it was due to an injury - it always seemed to be something like that.

“you’ll want black tea, for the caffeine. i take it you don’t like flowery shit?”

The casual swear even in such a formal conversation… Vega could just hear the chiding “LANGUAGE!” Solstice would chirp. He tried not to snort at the imagery.

“um, not really.”

“not fruity either?”

“nah.”

“mm. i have a few you can try. but it’ll take a bit for them to steep. you’ll have to be patient.”

Vega grinned wide, lifting his chin up with a gleam of amusement in his gaze.

“no worries there, pal. i’m always patient, heh heh.”

“you say that like it’s a joke, somehow.”

There again, Alka’s brow rose a little. Vega shrugged, closing one eye to look down at the teapot slowly getting heated up. Black, stone of some sort. Very fancy and professional. Clearly, this guy was no pushover about this stuff. Funny, how… no. Say that out loud.

“funny how a sharp guy like you can have so much… tranquili-tea.”

There was an undignified snort from the other skeleton, and he turned away to laugh into his sleeve.

“brew think you’re funny, huh?”

“oh yeah. i’m tea-ming with puns.” Vega grinned wider, and his opponent only snorted again, a little smirk coming onto his face.

“i leaf-t that one out for you.”

“well, i still have a cup-le of more.”

“you can chai to outpun me, but you’ve got oolong way to go.” The shop's owner was smirking behind his covered hand now, his sockets narrowed in amusement rather than irritation.

“i guess i’m in hot water now.”

“don’t strain yourself, it’s a steep climb out.”

“now you’re just taking pot shots.” Vega pulled out a hand to put to his chest, as if wounded by that one.

“ah, kettle load of that one.”

“you sugar you haven’t met your match?”

“please, i’ve got this in the bag.”

“eh, i’ll milk you dry eventually.”

“hehehe.” The sharper skeleton turned off the burner now, and pulled out a tea bag to settle into a cup. Then the kettle was tilted, the hot water pouring into the cup. “technically, the proper way to brew your tea is to put it in the kettle and let it steep there before pouring. but since you want to try a few different types, it’s easier to steep it in the cup.”

“yeah, sure. i’m not picky.”

“make sure you do it the right way when you’re at home.”

“yessir.” An easy shrug, as he held out his hand. Alka handed the teacup over.

“this one is ceylon. give it two or three minutes to steep, and then try it.”

As Vega took the teacup with a nod, the other skeleton grabbed another, and rooted around in the samples for another kind. A second tea bag was found quickly, and settled in the second cup. He then poured water into that one as well.

“this one is yunnan. neither of these are flowery or fruity. they're richer. almost have a bit of a chocolately taste to them. that one you're holding, the ceylon, has a bit more spice to it. if it's too much, you might like the yunnan better.”

Vega nodded along, though he honestly wondered if he'd taste much difference at all. He pinched the square tab starting the string, and shifted the bag in his cup a few times, causing more of the flavor to seep out. Then he took a sip.

“...huh. not bad.”

“yeah? well, try this one too.”

The second cup was held out, and Vega obediently took it to give it a try. The warm drink rushed through his non-throat, and he hummed lightly in approval.

“even better. guess i'll take this one.”

“good. go ahead and finish that cup. i'll take the other off your hands.”

“sure, okay.” Vega handed off the first cup again, and Alka took it to absently sip as he reset everything at the little taste-testing station. Vega couldn't help but smile again, seeing that bright yellow accent the cerulean. Shining, triumphant. Genuine.

The shorter, softer skeleton let his eyes wander around the store again, as he savored the rich taste of the tea. Way better than coffee, he felt no need to add any sugar or milk to throttle the flavor. He wandered off, looking at decorations on the walls. Mostly tea motifs, though there were also some posters of human and monster bodies, displaying energy movements through the body, describing magic flow. There was a guide to meditation plastered on another wall, with steps laid out and encouragements to keep trying if nothing was achieved the first few attempts. He wondered if the owner had plastered these sorts of posters around the place because they fit the theme, or if the guy really did meditate and practice energy flow and other such inner-tranquility things. Seemed an oddly… peaceful type of hobby for a fell type. Maybe he was misjudging them.

“do you meditate?”

Vega tried not to jump, realizing the other skeleton had approached while he was spacing out.

“oh, uh, no,” he said, finding himself sounding almost apologetic. “honestly, i'd only fall asleep if i tried.”

Alka clicked his teeth, and Vega realized after a moment that he was holding back a chuckle.

“if it helps you fall asleep, you've at least gotten part of it down.”

“heh heh, i can fall asleep easily anyway.”

“that's fair. what about fighting?” Alka asked, and Vega blinked in confusion.

“huh?”

“fighting, do you know how?”

“uh. well…” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, debating how to answer. Technically, yes, he knew how. He had very good magic control, though not as amazing as his brother's. But on the other hand, he'd never exactly had to test it. “...i do well enough,” he said eventually, before drinking another gulp of his tea. He felt Alka's gaze bore into him again, and kept his own gaze on the nearly-empty cup.

“you know the rec center just outside of the silver district?” Alka asked next, and Vega had to cast around in his mental map to remember where the silver district was in relation to him. Music seemed to hum in the air constantly there, as if everyone who lived there generated it with their bodies.

“oh, yeah, i know where that is.”

“i teach kung fu there.”

“really?”

“technically, there's some tai chi mixed in with my style, but yes. every tuesday and friday from 7 to 9 in the evening is my monster class. humans come on mondays and thursdays.”

Vega stared at him for a long moment, a little dumbfounded. Logically speaking, this made sense. Not only was violence of some sort a very typical hobby or skill of the Fell monsters, the specific kind he was speaking of - some Eastern kind he couldn't place perfectly - paired with the meditation and tea drinking perfectly. Still… he had just been beginning to think there was not a fighty bone in this skeleton's body. Alka was silent for a long moment, clearly waiting for a response. When none was forthcoming, he cleared his throat to speak again, his voice a bit softer. A swirl of green replaced the yellow as accent to his voice-color.

“throwing around bone attacks and dodging is one thing. you might even be perfectly safe like that, up here. but you never know. learning how to properly dodge, block, and attack physically is very useful. especially since, given your stats, you'd probably want to avoid killing from relying on magic attacks too much. who knows when fighting skills would be put to the test? things are peaceful for now, but… besides, the doctrine is not to be aggressive and hurt everyone you come across. kung fu is meant to protect yourself and deal only the damage to need to for your attacker to leave you alone.”

Vega scratched the side of his skull thoughtfully. He had no interest in fighting at all, and despite what Alka said, he was fairly certain he'd never have to do it. But that being said… his brother's determined voice rang in his head, proclaiming his lifelong desire to join the guard. He still was not a part of it, and he had set his sights on other goals. But even so… It sounded like something he might enjoy.

“tuesday and friday at seven, you say?”

“that's right. interested? the first class is free.”

“mmm. i guess i'll come take a look. s’ it okay if i bring someone?”

“of course,” Alka assured. “the more the merrier.”

“heh. alright. then, i'll be there.”

“excellent. could i get your name and your friend's name?” Alka went back to the counter and pulled out a clipboard. Vega hummed quietly again, finishing the tea and setting the cup down. Then he hovered near the wall of tea.

“the name's vega. his name is solstice. which, ah…?”

“the yunnan. vega and solstice. very well.” The names were scribbled down, the clipboard tucked away again, and then he rung up the box of tea Vega had brought up. The G was slid over for Alka to pocket, and then he sat himself back down, his sleeves once again meeting in front of him. “have a nice day, vega.”

“you too, buddy.”

Vega left the store with the tea box in hand, wondering how Friday night would go.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Alka settled himself in his seat properly again, making sure that his back was as straight as he could make it. The pain was not so bad today. But of course, he had been keeping to his routine for a while now, that was to be expected. He closed his sockets, letting his awareness expand to cover the whole store, and even a little beyond. People passed by on the street, and he could hear their chattering, their footsteps, see which direction they were headed and if any of them might step into his shop. Absently, in the back of his head, he contemplated why he had been so eager to get the soft skeleton to come to his classes. In the end, it was probably the same reason he had tried to save each child, the same reason he had fiercely defended Frisk from all of the dangers on their journey to freedom.

He was a softie for the innocent ones. It was the big brother in him.

He hoped Vega would actually come. The guy looked like he couldn’t dodge more than five hits before he got knocked flat or killed.

He wondered if ‘Solstice’ looked anything like his dead brother.


	2. Cornflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers go to their first kung fu class by that tea shop owner, Alka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More exposition, mostly, introduction of more characters, but I think it's interesting anyway. Hopefully it'll take less time to write ch 3 than this one because geez.

As Vega had predicted, Solstice was overjoyed at an opportunity to learn a new style of fighting - especially one Vega mentioned was more defensive than offensive. And so, that Friday, they took Sol’s shiny red convertible to the rec center by the Silver District. Sol insisted on arriving a full twenty minutes early, so that they could give proper introductions. It was all the same to Vega, so he didn’t protest.

As it turned out, they were not the only early ones. They parked next to an even flashier car, black with red accents. When they headed into the correct room, they could see two bags along the back wall. One had a pair of blue boots beside it, satin gloves on top of them. The other had red leather boots next to it, with high heels, and matching gloves.

The bags clearly belonged to the other two skeletons in the room. One was tall, a few inches shy of eight feet if Vega had to guess. He had the sharp teeth and distal phalanges that marked him as a Fell, and a noticeable chunk missing from his chin. There were a few other cracks on his face as well. He stood on the toes of one foot, the other leg bent with the foot - also pointed - touching his other knee. It was a graceful pose that had to require a lot of balance and core strength. The tall skeleton held the pose flawlessly as he spoke to his companion.

By contrast, she was ridiculously short, even shorter than Vega, and that was saying something. She was definitely not a Fell type; she had flat teeth, no scarring, and harmless, blunt fingers. She sat cross-legged on the floor in what he thought might be a meditation pose. If Vega had to guess, he’d say the tall one was from the Red District, and the short one was from either the White District or the Green, more likely the White. They both wore some sort of black uniform he supposed was official to the fighting style, with long sleeves that ended in white cuffs, white button strips along the middles of the shirts, and long pants. He couldn’t tell their magic colors, but it seemed the taller one was speaking with orangey-yellows, while the short one spoke with a swirly mix of both orange and deep blue. He figured he’d learn their traits later, if he saw either of them shift their white eyelights to use magic.

He turned back to the doorway in time to see Alka arrive. The monk-like skeleton was dressed in a similar uniform as the other two, but somehow, his sleeves and pant legs were still long enough to completely obscure his hands and feet. He caught Alka casting a strangely wistful sort of look at the tall edgy fellow for a second, before turning his attention to them to smile. There was a similar sort of look for the briefest moment when he looked at Solstice, but then it was gone.

“vega, i’m glad you could make it.”

“my bro really wanted to come, so yeah.”

“right. you must be solstice.” His attention turned to Sol, who beamed.

“YES, THAT IS ME! I AM ALWAYS EAGER TO LEARN MORE ABOUT FIGHTING!”

“glad to hear it. i think i’ll split up those two over there, to teach you both the basics. they’re my most experienced, and-”

“uh,” Vega interrupted, shifting nervously. “i’m just gonna watch. cheer on my bro and all that, you know?”

Alka frowned at that, clearly displeased. His voice took on a bit of muddy yellow, maybe a hint of red.

“are you sure? self defense is a very important skill to have.”

“i’m sure, buddy. sorry, it’s really just not my thing.”

He looked more displeased at that, but didn’t press the issue.

“very well, feel free to sit against the back wall and watch. maybe next time.”

“maybe.”

“now, solstice, as i was saying, i’ll pair you up with vex over there.”

The taller skeleton off to the side glanced over upon hearing the name, then gave them a nod. Sol beamed again.

“OKAY! DO I GET A COOL UNIFORM TOO??”

“if you decide you want to come regularly after tonight, we can talk payment and order you a uniform, yes. talk to me afterwards about it.”

“YES SIR!”

“please, don’t call me ‘sir.’” There was a hardly visible wince. “it’s traditional to refer to your instructor by name - alka - with the title ‘sifu’ before it.”

“SO… SIFU ALKA?”

“yes. though you can just use my name outside of class. i care less about formalities and more about sharing my knowledge.”

“A NOBLE CAUSE! I SHALL GO INTRODUCE MYSELF TO MY NEW FRIENDS OVER THERE, THEN!”

Off he trotted, to Vex and the unnamed soft skeleton. Vega watched him go, noting the bright orange Vex greeted him with - he had a hunch about that trait - before turning back to Alka. The slightly taller skeleton still looked disapproving… or maybe just disappointed. Vega felt a little bad, but not bad enough to change his mind. He offered an easy smile.

“i’m gonna go pretend i’m a bag now.”

“i really think you should reconsider. this world can be a dangerous place…”

“i know.” He shrugged. “but i make it my business to avoid all trouble and danger like the plague. and i’m great at dodging.”

“whatever you say,” Alka sighed, waving a hand dismissively. Vega went off to sit nearby the bags, settling in for the long haul.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Alka knew his disappointment was written all over his face when he spoke to the shorter skeleton, but he couldn’t help it. Vega was soft and squishy and carefree, and Alka felt the deep urge to protect him, to ensure he could protect himself, to be able to watch him leave and not anxiously contemplate him getting cornered somewhere and losing that easy, vulnerable grin. People didn’t need to come from a ‘sharper’ place like him to know how to defend themselves.

Legall was a clear example of that, shorter than Vega, with a far bubblier smile, and yet with strength oozing from her as she chattered with Vex and his newest student. Vex had a similar strength, though he showed it more outwardly, baring his sharpness and scars so proudly (and didn’t he just remind Alka so painfully of his own brother, before the death of their father, before everything fell apart? His soul ached whenever he saw Vex smile). They were his two best students by far, disciplined, eager, clever. He had a feeling Solstice would prove himself to be similar to Legall, hiding strength behind that cheerful, innocent facade. When he closed his eyes and settled his mind briefly into a meditative state, that was what he felt. Three strong presences and one… lethargic one. He opened his sockets and glanced over at the back wall. Indeed, Vega was already snoozing, slumped against the hard wall and looking as peaceful as if he was sank into a comfy armchair. It was simultaneously impressive and exasperating.

“YES, HE’S ALWAYS LIKE THAT.”

Solstice hadn’t approached; rather, he called out from where he was, drawing the attention of the other two to his sleeping brother. Alka sighed. Either his new pupil was a mind-reader, or his expression was just that obvious.

“it’s fine. i just would’ve hoped the tea he bought from me was helping.”

“OH! IT DOES!” Solstice assured. “HE DRANK IT IN THE MORNING, JUST BEFORE WORK, THESE PAST TWO DAYS. AND THERE WAS MARGINALLY LESS NAPPING AT HIS POSTS!”

“is that so?” He sighed quietly again. “well, that’s something…”

“I TAKE ANY SMALL VICTORIES THAT COME, WHEN IT COMES TO HIS BEHAVIOR.”

“I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT STRUGGLE,” Vex said, nodding sagely. “RED IS… WELL, HE’S GETTING BETTER THESE DAYS, I THINK. HAVING A GOAL TO WORK TOWARDS HAS HELPED HIM. BUT STILL.”

“prise is… um, improving a little. he almost always goes to work, at least!”

"WE ALL HAVE LAZYBONE BROTHERS? WHAT A COINCIDENCE! I THINK WE WILL ALL GET ALONG SPLENDIDLY! DO YOU BOTH LIKE SPAGHETTI?” Solstice asked happily. Alka prevented his nonexistent heart from melting into big-brothery goo by sheer force of will, and simply started to greet the other students as they came in.

It was a fairly small class, all things considered. Only about ten monsters. His other best student came riding in, a fish monster with impressive webby earfins, her red hair up in a fiery, somewhat messy bin. Intense music seemed to him in the air when she got the right flow, though he had to remind her of the right fist shadow sometimea. Adawulfa's soul thrummed with another 'fighting' style already. He was pretty sure that she consisted mastering another technique to be some very impressive feat, more than just learning for the sake of knowing how to defend. That was fine 

She clapped Vex on the back, and he only barely managed to drop down from his ballet posituon to avoid being knocked over. She seemed to find that really funny. Vex rolled his pupils, but looked a little amused.

A Snowdrake fluttered in, sharp teeth (alarming in a beak) bared in a grin. Alka didn't know much about his home live, but he came in with healing bruises sometimes. Chilldrake followed in so close behind they were nearly squished together. A little tremble, as usual. A Loos trotted in, round a soft but with a surprising amount of discipline. A goat child, Snaggle, far too grey and two fangs a bit too big for his jaw. Then there was the snowy wolf with big muscles who kept trying to get away with having his uniform shirt open or completely off. The Temmie, Rob, whoo spooked the daylights out of the Loox and Snaggle despite actually being mild-mannered. And last inside was the Lesser Dog (was that really his name?), tail wagging furiously from the little hole cut in his uniform pants.

It was a ragtag bunch, and Alka had to admit even twice a week was a bit exhausting at times. They were all eager to learn in n their own ways, but… He glanced back at Vega, a motion that he had a feeling was going to become a habit. Still sleeping. The mild commotion hadn't disrupted him at all. He wlked to his usual spot.

"line up!"

The students scrambled to follow, Vex planting Solstice next to him.

"sifu hao!" they all called out in unison. He smiled, even as his pupils trailed to the side again. Vega awoke from that, but his  eye sockets were hardly open, and already closing again. Sigh.

"we have a new student today, please welcome solstice. today is individual training day. you may approach me if necessary as always, but while i get him started please defer to si-je legall first."

He watched the short skeleton brighten at the title. 'Big sister' in the class, essentially. Cute. "but first, stretches. let's start with touching our toes…"

\- - - - - - - - - -

Vega dozed on and off throughout the class. When he was awake, he watched Alka walk Solstice through the basic stances, the vocabulary, and how the basic punches and kicks were. He saw the tall one -Vex - demonstrate as well, giving pointers. Some of the others approached the shorter skeleton - Legall, he thought - with questions, most were doing their own thing. They were a hodgepodge from all kinds of districts. Some from gold, red, white, blue, silver, and pink. He'd never seen a Temmie throw rapid punches like that, or a Snowdrake use fancy footwork for roundhouse kicks.

When the class was over, he got up and stretched with a yawn. Solstice came bounding over, as cheerful as ever.

"hey, bro, didja have fun?"

"CERTAINLY!"

"cool. gonna come back every week now?"

"OF COURSE! THIS IS VERY EDUCATIONAL! AND I THINK THE LOVELY COUPLE WILL BECOME GREAT FRIENDS!"

"awesome. i'm happy for you, bro."

Alka came over with a clipboard, like the one he'd had in his shop.

"do you know your measurements?" he asked, all business, and nodded along as Sol rattled them off. They were all printed in neat comic sans. He pulled out a phone and ran Sol's card through to pay for the uniform. He kept glancing in Vega's direction before quickly focusing back in, like he wanted to insist again on Vega trying. He shrugged it off, waiting patiently for the business talk to be over. Once it was, he lifted a hand in farewell.

"well, see you on tuesday then, buddy."

"of course. i look forward to it."

"BYE, ALKA!" A cheerful wave from.Sol, and the brothers got going. Vega sat back during the drive, and Sol put the top down so the older skeleton could admire the night sky the whole way home. Things were fine just like this. He was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vex: softest Underfell Papyrus  
> Legall: trans woman Underswap Sans  
> You can see porn of them in my kinktober!
> 
> If y'all wanna guess which verse each of the other members of the class are, you get a cookie for each right one. :D


End file.
